De lo que uno se entera en los baños termales
by ozora no hime
Summary: Y de repente, Giyuu participaba en una reunión que no entendía del todo en unos baños termales y se enteraba de cosas que no quería saber.


¡Hola! ¡Ando por aquí de nuevo! Esto es muy random o al menos salió de manera muy random XDu No me pregunten si me fumé algo, todo lo que sé es que estaba en una plática con Kmi Nyan-san y de repente salió esto XDu

Espero que al menos le saque una sonrisa a alguien, y solo agregaré que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le perteneces a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_De lo que uno se entera en los baños termales_**

Viendo que de cualquier forma ya estaba desnudo y prácticamente con el agua hasta el cuello, Giyuu decidió que al menos trataría de relajarse, al final ese era el propósito de los baños termales. Lástima que los demás pilares no parecían comprenderlo.

– ¡Traigan el sake!

– ¿Por qué yo también tengo que participar en esto?

– Oe ¿Por qué también trajeron a Tokitou?

–¡Porque él también es nuestro camarada! ¡No podemos excluirlo!

– Namuamida…

– ¿Qué clase de insecto es este?

Por más que Giyuu trataba, no podía recordar cómo había terminado metido en un baño termal con el resto de pilares masculinos. Lo único que comprendía era que los promotores de tan _extravagante_ reunión eran Uzui y Rengoku. No se llevaba particularmente bien con ninguno de los dos, así que le parecía extraño que lo hubieran invitado. Aunque si era honesto, lo que más le sorprendía era que también hubieran arrastrado a personas tan hurañas como Iguro y Shinazugawa, o con la seriedad (lacrimosa) de Himejima y que alguien tan distraído como Tokitou hubiera encontrado el camino hasta ahí. Pero, en cualquier caso, deseaba que todos fueran menos ruidosos.

Tomioka concluyó que lo mejor era ignorarlos, así que cerró los ojos y acompasó su respiración, preparándose para evocar la calma de la undécima postura de su aliento de agua. Sin embargo, una repentina palmada en la espalda le impidió completar su objetivo.

– ¡Tomioka! No te quedes apartado, después de todo estamos haciendo esta reunión especial para ti – Tengen lo arrastró para que se sentara entre él y Gyoumei mientras le ponía una tradicional copa para sake en la mano y la llenaba. Giyuu tomó la copa sintiéndose aún más confundido, luego suspiró con resignación, le sería difícil solo irse por su cuenta si estaba entre esos dos - ¡Bebe y relájate, hombre!

– ¡Ja! Yo no diría que estamos haciendo esto por Tomioka, es más por el bien de Kochou – Sanemi sonrió con burla antes de tomar su primer trago. El pilar del agua prestó un poco más de atención ante la mención de su compañera.

– La verdad es que empiezo a compadecerla – comentó con malicia el pilar de la serpiente mientras llenaba su propia copa – Tal vez sería mejor asegurarnos de que Tomioka no la está chantajeando de alguna manera, o que un médico revise su cabeza, porque definitivamente Kochou no está actuando de manera racional.

– ¡Espera, Tokitou! ¡Tú beberás esto porque aún eres muy joven! – Rengoku le dio una taza de té a Muichirou, quien había alargado distraídamente su mano hacia una de las botellas de sake que flotaba dentro del cuenco de madera en el centro del circulo que habían formado.

– Shinazugawa, Iguro, recuerden que estamos aquí para celebrar y desearle felicidad a Tomioka en su futuro matrimonio, namuamidabutsu – rezó el pilar de la roca.

Solo entonces Giyuu recordó que, cuando anunció junto a Shinobu su futuro matrimonio a oyakata-sama al final de una reunión, Tengen los había felicitado, y con un guiño de complicidad había prometido organizar una despedida de soltero cuando todos tuvieran tiempo. Confundido, le había preguntado a su futura esposa a qué se refería el pilar del sonido.

_Creo que se refiere a que va a organizar una especie de reunión… pero hasta donde entiendo, en este caso debería ser solo entre amigos… del mismo sexo – respondió el pilar del insecto forzando una sonrisa tras quedarse pensativa un momento, logrando que Tomioka llegara a la conclusión de que era mejor negarse a ir a dicho evento. Como siempre, Kochou se las arregló para seguir la dirección de sus pensamientos, así que agregó mientras tomaba su mano cariñosamente – no creo que hay nada de malo en que vayas si realmente llega a hacerlo… pero…. – el agarre en su mano se intensificó significativamente – si ves que alguna chica va a unirse a ustedes, ven conmigo inmediatamente – por el tono de su voz, Giyuu comprendió que lo mejor era asentir y obedecer si se daba el caso._

Sin embargo, al final no había obtenido una explicación clara del propósito de la reunión ni de lo que se haría en ella. Además, rápidamente se encontró ocupado con sus obligaciones como pilar y los preparativos de la boda, así que se había olvidado por completo del asunto. Esta vez, decidió preguntarle a Himejima, quien, pese a su incesante llanto, parecía ser la persona más sabia del lugar.

– Oe, oe ¿en serio? ¿ni siquiera sabes eso? Esto va a ser jodidamente largo – fue el comentario incrédulo de Sanemi al escuchar la pregunta.

– En resumen, estamos celebrando tu futuro enlace – respondió Gyoumei, ignorando al pilar del viento – y nos proponemos darte consejos para que sea un buen matrimonio.

– ¿Entonces vas a hablar del budismo o algo así? – Giyuu sentía que cada vez entendía menos ¿para qué era necesario que estuvieran todos en ese caso? Podría tener una charla solo con el pilar de la roca… quien, de hecho, si lo pensaba bien, era un buen candidato para ocupar el lugar del difunto padre de Kochou en la ceremonia.

– De hecho, eso sería extravagantemente aburrido – intervino Tengen mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y sonreía de manera maliciosa – lo que vamos a enseñarte… ¡será como deslumbrar a tu esposa y dejarla extravagantemente satisfecha en su noche de bodas!

– _¿Eh? – _La cara de total confusión de Tomioka hizo que el pilar del sonido estallara en carcajadas antes de tomar un trago, Rengoku ensanchó su sonrisa confiada y asintió, claramente convencido de estar colaborando a una buena causa, Himejima parecía un poco ofendido por el primer comentario de Uzui, los pilares del viento y la serpiente se mostraron exasperados. Solo Tokitou permaneció en su usual ensimismamiento.

– Olvídenlo, no me quedaré para ayudar a darle toda la charla a Tomioka, Kochou es doctora, seguramente puede arreglárselas para explicarle lo que quiere que haga – Obanai apuró el trago que tenía en la mano con intención de levantarse para irse.

– ¡Eso no estaría bien! ¡Es el deber de un hombre tomar la iniciativa! – intervino Kyoujurou. Tomioka casi esbozó una sonrisa triste, a veces, esa forma de expresarse del pilar de la flama le recordaba a Sabito. Sin duda le habría gustado que su mejor amigo estuviera con él en el momento de dar un paso tan importante.

– Así es, si eso pasara, el matrimonio estaría condenado desde el primer día – agregó Tengen negando con la cabeza para luego apurar otro trago.

– Namuamida…

– Hablando de charla, insisto en que Tokitou es muy joven para escuchar estas cosas – a Shinazugawa empezaba a impacientarle que no recordaran la edad del pilar de la niebla y en sus adentros los maldecía porque era evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía hermanos menores por los que preocuparse.

– ¡No hay ningún problema! – respondió el pilar de la flama - ¡A su edad yo ya había recibido la charla y mi primera experiencia! – Cinco rostros sorprendidos voltearon hacia Rengoku y se produjo una larga pausa.

Aunque ciertamente la mayoría de los presentes únicamente daban por seguro la virginidad del pilar del agua y la niebla, a ninguno se le había ocurrido que Kyoujurou hubiera iniciado su vida sexual a una edad tan temprana.

– ¿Estás diciendo… que a los catorce… tú… ya… - Sanemi apenas podía hablar debido al shock. Incluso Obanai decidió sentarse de nuevo para procesar la información que acababa de escuchar. Por su parte, Rengoku asintió con su eterna sonrisa confiada.

– Bueno, bueno – Tengen carraspeó recobrando la compostura – no es tan raro, yo recibí a mis tres esposas a los quince años – agregó haciendo un gesto extravagante.

– Te dieron tres para asegurar herederos ¿no? – Obanai finalmente se había recuperado de la sorpresa lo suficiente como para tratar de darle sentido a lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¡Exactamente! – asintió enérgicamente el pilar del sonido – aunque hemos decidido que los niños pueden esperar, por ahora nuestra prioridad es el trabajo… aunque obviamente la práctica no nos falta – añadió con un guiño cómplice, luego dejó que el pilar de la flama le llenara la copa y tomó un sorbo – pero estoy extravagantemente sorprendido, Rengoku, pensé que solo mi clan trataba de asegurar su supervivencia tan temprano, supongo que también tienes mucha practica – rio.

– ¡Así es! Es mi deber como hijo mayor asegurar un heredero cuando tome una esposa, y es mi deber como hombre asegurar la felicidad de mi esposa en cada aspecto, y como sé que la práctica es clave para dominar cualquier habilidad, he entrenado diligentemente – El pilar de la flama asintió con orgullo. No había ni una pizca de malicia ni de presunción en su semblante, solo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

A pesar de eso, Sanemi se veía contrariado.

– Entonces dinos con cuantas te has acostado – demandó.

Iguro suspiró pensando en lo estúpida que le parecía la pregunta, esperaba que no convirtieran la charla en una competencia de quien se había acostado con más mujeres. Por su parte, Giyuu tomó su trago mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de que lo dejaran irse antes de escuchar más cosas de las que no quería enterarse, ya tenía suficiente shock con lo que Rengoku había revelado y, de hecho, no estaba seguro de como ver al pilar de la flama a partir de ese momento, pues no le parecía para nada ese tipo de persona. Tengen tomaba más sake y se reía de la reacción de Sanemi, Gyoumei rezaba debido a lo pecadores que eran sus camaradas y a que estaba seguro de que nada de lo que dijeran aportaría mucho al futuro matrimonio que se celebraría.

Solo Muichirou seguía metido en su mundo sin prestarles la menor atención, y fue el único que no mostró sorpresa ante el número insólitamente alto que soltó Kyoujurou.

– Estas de broma ¿verdad? – susurró incrédulo el pilar de la serpiente.

– ¡No tengo razones para mentir! – la enérgica respuesta de Rengoku no podía ofrecer mayor contraste a la suya.

– Entonces tú deberías darle la charla a Tomioka, ya que tienes tanta experiencia – fue el comentario irritado de Shinazugawa, quien tomó una botella de sake para él solo.

– ¡No hay problema! ¡Tomioka, pregunta lo que quieras! – se ofreció viendo directamente al futuro esposo.

– No necesito preguntar – respondió con su usual tono plano mientras rellenaba su copa, empezaba a considerar la idea de autoinducirse un coma etílico para que le permitieran salir de ahí. El pilar del sonido le dio otra palmada en la espalda al tiempo que soltaba otra carcajada mientras le arrebataba la botella para rellenarle el mismo la copa.

– No seas tímido, Tomioka, somos camaradas, así que te ayudaremos a que completes tu primera experiencia con éxito y hagas a Kochou muy feliz – esta vez codeó a Tomioka mientras le sonreía de manera socarrona. Giyuu empezó a sentirse irritado, pero pensó que, si daba una respuesta más directa, era posible que lo dejaran tranquilo, así que negó con la cabeza.

– No lo necesito – repitió, casi frunciendo el ceño al notar el intercambio de miradas incrédulas entre Sanemi y Obanai – ya tengo experiencia.

Una vez más se produjo una pausa debido a que cinco de los siete asistentes a la reunión fueron tomados por sorpresa, aunque les tomó mucho menos tiempo recomponerse.

– En serio no necesitas mentir, estamos haciendo esto porque sabemos que necesitas ayuda – dijo Obanai mientras Kyoujurou le rellenaba la copa.

– ¡Ja! No esperamos nada de ti, así que no te presiones para quedar bien, piensa en Kochou – pese a que Sanemi no hablaba en un tono exactamente considerado, el pilar del agua decidió pensar que ese era el sentimiento tras sus palabras.

– No estoy mintiendo – puntualizó antes de vaciar su copa.

– Entonces dinos con quien estuviste – lo retó Shinazugawa antes de tomar un trago largo directamente de la botella.

– ¡Si! ¡Cuéntanos! – Tengen vació lo que quedaba de su botella con alegría – ¿Fue Kochou? ¿Otra chica? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Fue antes de que la conocieras? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? – era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo.

Sin embargo, esta vez Giyuu guardó silencio, negándose a revelar más. Los tres pilares insistieron, cada uno a su manera, para que respondiera, sin resultados. Himejima pareció comprender de repente.

– Todos cálmense, hay cosas que está bien revelar y otras que no – El pilar de la roca trató de hacerlos entrar en razón.

– ¡Es que sino no hay forma de que creamos que una mujer se acostó por voluntad propia con este tipo! – exclamó Sanemi – ¡De hecho estoy empezando a pensar que si está chantajeando a Kochou!

– ¡Pruebas! ¡Queremos pruebas! – Giyuu decidió ignorar el comentario de Shinazugawa, pero se preguntó seriamente si el pilar del sonido ya estaba siendo afectado por el alcohol que había estado consumiendo o por el calor del baño termal.

Kyoujurou también pareció comprender su silencio y fue más directo.

– ¡Tomioka está haciendo lo correcto! ¡No está bien exhibir a una mujer revelando que fue tu pareja sexual! ¡Además, dada la naturaleza de Tomioka, debió ser alguien importante para él! ¡Así que definitivamente no debe darnos detalles!

– ¡Tú cállate! ¡Que tu número aún no me convence! – exclamó el pilar del viento señalándolo acusadoramente para luego tomar otra botella de sake – ¡Tú sí que nos debes explicaciones!

Para el alivio de Giyuu, la intervención del pilar de la flama sirvió para distraerlos de su interrogatorio. No pensaba exponer a Shinobu de ninguna manera, ni siquiera en el anonimato, aún si su vida dependía de ello. Para él ya era suficientemente molesto que Tengen lo hubiera sospechado.

Debido a las reiteradas demandas del pilar del viento y del sonido, Kyoujurou empezó a dar detalles de su vida sexual, aunque en ningún momento dio pistas de la identidad de ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado.

Tengen no tardó nada en también empezar a contar anécdotas _extravagantes _e incluso, Sanemi terminó haciendo algunos aportes (aunque dada su reacción al número que había revelado Rengoku y al hecho de que se expresó de manera especialmente gráfica, el pilar del agua sospechó que estaba deseando probar algo). En un punto, Obanai se limitó a fingir que bebía mientras escuchaba a sus camaradas, de vez en cuando miraba hacia la nada y suspiraba. Gyoumei negaba con la cabeza de tanto en tanto y rezaba por las almas pecadoras de sus colegas. Muichirou siguió sin prestarles atención ni una sola vez.

Hasta ese momento, Tomioka nunca había sentido tanta envidia por la capacidad de Tokitou para retraerse, ni deseó tanto que Himejima le diera una charla budista sobre el matrimonio, o que Iguro hubiera traído su serpiente, tal vez hubiera logrado que lo mordiera y de esa forma nadie se habría opuesto a que se retirara.

Al final decidió seguir tomando sake en silencio y hundirse un poco más en el agua. Mientras los _expertos_ seguían con sus charlas sucias, Giyuu esperaba al menos sufrir un golpe de calor gracias a la temperatura del agua.

* * *

Shinobu lo esperaba al día siguiente, aunque no pensó que iría a verla debido a un golpe en la cabeza y para pedirle medicina contra la resaca.

– Buenos días, Tomioka-san, parece que te divertiste mucho en la reunión con Uzui-san y los otros – comentó mientras le revisaba el golpe en su consultorio, la expresión cansada e irritada de Giyuu la hizo reír – ¿tan horrible fue? – el pilar del agua se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo. A Kochou le pareció adorable y aún más divertido, así que empezó a pincharle la mejilla – cuéntame, Tomioka-san~ ¿Qué hicieron? Hey, Tomioka-san, cuéntame, Tomioka-saaaaan…

Giyuu no tenía la intención de comentarle absolutamente nada de lo que habían dicho en esa reunión, pero al escuchar a lo lejos la voz enérgica del pilar de la flama, recordó algo que quería decirle a su futura esposa. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, totalmente serio.

– Kochou...- el pilar del insecto dejó de pinchar su mejilla.

– ¿Por fin vas a contarme como te fue? – Giyuu tomó sus manos y la hizo acercarse un poco más a él - ¿Tomioka-san?

– Ten cuidado con Rengoku.

– ¿Eh?

– No te acerques a él más de lo necesario.

– ¿Qué estas diciendo? Rengoku-san es un pilar como nosotros, además sabes que me encargo de la salud de todos – a esas alturas, generalmente Shinobu era capaz de adivinar la línea de pensamiento de su futuro esposo, pero en ese momento estaba totalmente confundida. Giyuu, en lugar de aclararle el porqué de sus palabras, negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus advertencias.

– Lo mismo con Uzui y Sanemi.

– ¿Por qué…

– Tal vez sea mejor que las niñas no se les acerque mucho tampoco – Shinobu empezó a irritarse.

– Tomioka-san, por favor explícate…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okey, esta es la parte donde dejo salir mis sentimientos y me disculpo por no explotar todo el potencial de esta idea :'v a decir verdad, quería incluir alguna charla sucia, pero Tengen "dios de las festividades con tres esposas" Uzui no hizo que se me viniera ninguna a la cabeza (ni siquiera vi una oportunidad para poner alguna) D':

Lo de Rengoku siendo el verdadero experto fue algo que se me vino a la mente en la plática y básicamente fue la razón de que escribiera esto XD y si, él está bien con que Muichirou tenga la charla y empiece su vida sexual temprano (aunque si depende de él, creo que le enseñaría los métodos anticonceptivos y eso, al final Kyoujurou es muy responsable, si empezó temprano, fue por la educación que le dieron XD), pero no con que beba sake antes de ser mayor de edad XDD ¡Ah! Y no mencioné a Senjurou cuando Sanemi está molesto y piensa que ninguno tiene hermanos menores, porque no creo que Sanemi se interese mucho en saber de la familia de los otros pilares.

Y si, al final no me resistí no solo a poner a Giyuu queriendo advertirle a su futura esposa del peligro, sino también poniendose protector con las niñas XD eh, que al final cuando se casen serán sus hijas :v

¡Ah! Lo que Giyuu menciona de que Gyoumei podría ocupar el lugar del difunto padre de Shinobu, es porque en la segunda novela de Kimetsu no yaiba se relata después de salvarlas (creo que eso se menciona en el manga), Kanae y Shinobu estuvieron un tiempo con él para convencerlo de que las entrenara para ser cazadoras de demonios, no las entrenó él mismo, pero por todo eso para mi que tenía una relación cercana con Shinobu :'v pero por si alguien se lo pregunta, creo que al final le cedería el puesto de "padre" a Kagaya, si su salud se lo permitiera.

En fin, si me divertí concibiendo la idea (me morí de risa, de hecho) y aunque no estaba tan satisfecha después de escribirla, al editar si me reí, espero que alguien más también se haya divertido.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
